Come Get Me
by AddictedToARy
Summary: Jayme is the new WWE diva and she's caught the eye of Dean Ambrose...R
1. Chapter 1

Jayme had just arrived to the hotel in Tampa, Florida and checked in as WWE staff. Her first day was tomorrow, she was the newest diva on the roster. She was five foot tall and had long brunette hair and hazel colored eyes. Once she checked in she made her way to room, she was told that she would be rooming with April Mendez aka AJ Lee so she was a little nervous as well as excited to introduce herself. She unlocked the door and walked into the room and saw April sitting on one of the single beds in the room. She closed the door and placed her case beside the unoccupied single bed.

"Hey, I'm April, nice to meet you. You must be Jayme" April said walking over and holding her hand out to shake and Jayme shook her hand and gave her a smile.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you too." She said and took off her jacket and shoes.

"I know you just got here and all but a few off us were gonna head to the bar later to get some drinks, you're welcome to join us and introduce yourself." April said sitting on her bed again.

"Sure, that'd be nice. I'll pick out something to wear" Jayme said and leaned down to your case.

"Oh no, what you're wearing is fine. It's only the hotel bar" April smiled at Jayme and Jayme sat back up on the bed. "So you excited about your debut tomorrow?"

"I'm really nervous actually." Jayme said turning on the bed so that she was facing April.

"I was nervous on my debut too, but after a few shows I got used to it. It's very rare that I get nervous now. I'm sure you'll do just fine. I'm always happy to help you" April smiled and Jayme smiled back.

"Thanks. So what time are you going down to the bar?" Jayme asked.

"In about 10 minutes at 8" April said and got off the bed. "You're gonna love everyone, they are really sweet."

"I can't wait" Jayme smiled and walked into the bathroom to freshen up and once she walked out she made her way downstairs into the bar with April. They walked in and made their way to the table at the far end where some superstars and divas were already there.

"Hey everyone this is the new diva Jayme and Jayme this is Kaitlyn, Nicole, Brie, Cody, Ted, Tyler but we call him Brad, Colby who we call Seth, Jon who we call Dean, Kevin who is Alex, Mike, Nick who is Dolph and then there's Natalya" April said as Jayme took a seat beside Alex and Dean.

"Nice to meet you all" Jayme said smiling at them.

"Nice to meet you too. Now it's my round, can I get you a drink?" Mike asked.

"Just vodka and lemonade please" Jayme smiled.

"So where you from Jayme?" Seth asked.

"I was born in Chicago but then my parents moved us to a small town in Florida, it's about 2 hours away from here" She said as Mike came back with a tray of drinks and handed Jayme her drink. "Thanks" Jayme smiled. Once everyone got to know Jayme a little better they took off in their own discussions with one another while Jayme sat there drinking her drink.

"Are you debuting tomorrow?" Dean asked Jayme, making her jump a little, she didn't realise that he was sitting opposite her.

"Yeah, I'm up against Kaitlyn." Jayme smiled at him.

"I remember you from FCW. You were that little fierce tempered no shit taking little diva" Dean said and Jayme smiled.

"Yep, that was me." Jayme said.

"You seem a lot less quiet now" He said looking at her.

"Just getting used to a new place. Trust me, I'm still that fierce tempered no shit taking little diva, as you say" She said looking back at him.

"It's not hard to forget you" Dean said and got up to talk to Seth. Alex then came and sat beside Jayme and began talking to her about anything he could think of.

Jayme realized that out of all the guys she got on well with Alex and he was the only one that made the effort with him although she liked everyone she met tonight but she felt like she had a new friend in Alex. She still however couldn't shake Dean from her mind. Ever since he got up he kept his eyes on her and each time she'd look at him he would look away from her. She didn't feel awkward when she was in his presence however she did feel confused by him.

"If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to give me a call or text" Alex said and tapped his number into her phone and she smiled.

"Thank you" She said as April walked over.

"Hey, I'm heading back up to our room, you coming?" April asked and Jayme nodded and took her phone from Alex.

"Sure, see you tomorrow Alex. Bye everyone" Jayme said and they all waved bye to her and she quickly glanced at Dean then walked out of the bar with April.

"Have fun?" April asked as they walked into their rooms and to their beds.

"Yeah I did, although Dean confused me" Jayme said.

"Oh, how?" April asked as she pulled back the cover on her bed then pulled out her PJs from her case.

"Well, he said he remembered me from FCW as the fierce tempered, no shit taking little diva and said it's not hard to forget me. Maybe I'm reading into it all wrong" Jayme said as April walked into the bathroom and changed then walked out.

"I'm not sure what to tell you about Dean, he's a very independent person, I've never really seen him interact much with anyone to be honest." She said as she got into bed and Jayme walked into the bathroom to put her PJs on then got into her own bed.

"I could either confront him, or just let it go. Wow, what a strange night and I've not even debuted yet, is it always like this?" She asked as April shut off the lamp beside her bed.

"Pretty much. Sometimes I can't keep up." April said.

"So do you date anyone?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm single, but I do really like Mike" She said softly.

"Oh, I think you guys would be cute together. Why don't you tell him your feelings?" Jayme asked.

"I'm scared that he won't feel the same, I've tried really getting to know him" April said.

"I'm sure he likes you back. I saw the way you two were tonight. The way he kept whispering in your ear. He kept following you around too" Jayme said making them both chuckle.

"I hope so. Anyway, we have to be up early. Goodnight, see you in the morning" April said.

"Goodnight" Jayme said and shut her eyes thinking of her first night with the superstars and divas. She certainly was excited to be apart of the company and she couldn't wait to spend more time with them. Everyone was so sweet to her and she really wanted to see Dean again. Something about him was drawing her in.

* * *

**Review please...shall I continue? :')**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got reviews to continue so here's chapter 2 :D To make it easier on myself and everyone reading I'm sticking to everyone's ring names rather than their real names :)**

* * *

Jayme had woken up the next day at 10am and saw that April's bed was made and she was gone. She picked up her phone and saw a text from her saying that she had a signing early at 10:30 so she would be back at 1pm. Jayme got out of bed and stretched then grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and get changed. Today was the day for her debut and she wanted to look her best. Once she was dressed it was almost 11am and she picked up her phone and sent Alex a text.

_Hey, you busy, do you wanna meet up for breakfast? - Jayme x  
_

_Nope not busy, meet you down the hotel canteen now? - Alex x_

_Sure thing, I'll leave my room now- Jayme x_

She put her phone into her pocket then grabbed her purse and room key then walked out her room and got into the elevator to go down to the little canteen that the hotel had. She walked in and grabbed a plate and put herself food from the buffet table then sat down and saw Alex walk in and he grabbed his own plate and sat opposite her.

"Well good morning to you" Alex smiled at her and Jayme smiled back.

"Morning" Jayme said as they both began eating. "How did you sleep?"

"Quite well. I've been up since 8 though, that's a lie in for me" Alex chuckled.

"I guess I better teach myself to wake up earlier" Jayme said.

"Did you have fun meeting everyone last night?" Alex asked.

"Yes I did, they all seemed really nice to me" Jayme said as they both ate.

"Good, we're like one big family. Although the group that you saw yesterday don't tend to mix with the _big boys_ of the company." He said.

"Why not?" She asked looking at him.

"Well, they're nice when they want to be, it's their attitude of I'm better, I've been here longer, everyone should respect me, attitude that they have. Especially Cena, he's a major fuss backstage." He said as he finished eating.

"I wouldn't have guessed, I'd have thought Punk was." Jayme said.

"No, Phil is actually a really nice guy. Sure when you watch him on TV you'd think what I said was about him but it wasn't" He said as Jayme finished her own food.

"Oh, it does surprise me. What do you know about Dean Ambrose?" Jayme asked, she wanted to get a guys point of view and Alex was the closest friend she had made yesterday.

"Dean is a nice guy, he's very quiet though, he likes to keep to himself a lot. I was actually surprised that he came out yesterday." Alex said looking at her. "Why? Interested in him? Because if you're wondering what he's like with relationships then you're better off asking Seth, they're closer" He said.

"I'd say I'm more intrigued by him. I was talking to him last night and he basically said he remembers me from FCW and that I'm someone that wouldn't easily be forgotten" She said.

"Hmm, that's weird. Like I said, you're better off speaking to Seth about him." Alex said.

"So what about you, any relationship on the go?" Jayme asked.

"Well, I've just asked Kaitlyn out on a date, we're gonna leave the show early tonight and go for a meal" Alex said with a smile.

"Aww that's so cute. Worked out what you're gonna wear?" Jayme asked.

"I hardly go on dates but it's a casual thing. Do you mind coming back with me and helping me decide? I just really want everything to go well." Alex asked.

"I'm sure everything will go perfectly, sure I'll help you" Jayme said. They both put their plates away then made their way to Alex's room which he shared with Mike but he was out early doing a signing with April.

"So, I've already narrowed it down to this light blue shirt, this black shirt and this white shirt" Alex said and laid them out onto his bed.

"Hmm, I'd say the light blue ones would bring out your eyes, so wear that one." Jayme said and Alex smiled.

"Thanks Jay, I'll make sure I put it in my bag" He said. Jayme had spent the rest of the morning in Alex's room and they watched a movie that was on TV then she walked back into her own room and saw April getting her bag ready for the show.

"Hey girl, where did you disappear to?" April asked looking up from her bag and at Jayme.

"Just had breakfast with Alex then helped him pick what to wear for his date then watched a movie. Good signing session with Mike?" Jayme asked as she began fixing her gear bag for the arena.

"Yeah it was" April said with a slight blush.

"What happened?" Jayme said.

"Well, he kissed me, right before the signing session started which left me with a smile on my face throughout then he asked me out on a date tomorrow" April said with a big smile.

"That's great, and you didn't even tell him that you liked him?" She asked.

"Nope I didn't, it was all him" April replied. After getting their things ready they left the hotel and caught a ride to the arena with Mike and Alex and once they arrived April took off to the womens locker room with Jayme and they left their bags in there then April took Jayme around on a tour.

"Hey Jayme, our match is second up, do you want to go down to the ring and practice?" Natalya said walking up to the pair.

"Yeah sure, let me just quickly change into my gear" Jayme said to her.

"Okay, I'll meet you at gorilla" Natalya said. Jayme nodded and went back to the womens locker room to change then she met Natalya at gorilla and they went down to the ring and practiced their match together and after nearly 30 minutes Seth came down the ramp and slid into the ring.

"Ladies, times up. Ring is mine now" Seth said smiling at them both.

"Okay babe, we've just finished anyway" Natalya said and kissed Seth. "See you both later" Natalya smiled then walked up the ramp.

"Hey Seth?" Jayme said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"What can you tell me about Dean?" Jayme asked and she noticed how he changed.

"What about him?" He asked.

"What's he like as a person?" She asked looking at him.

"He's a real nice guy, but he likes to keep to himself a lot. He feels better that way. It's hard to get him to open up but he's a really genuine guy" Seth said.

"Oh, what about with relationships?" She asked.

"He doesn't do flings or one night stands if that's what you're wondering, I mean not that I know of any way, come to think of it, I've never actually seen him with a girlfriend. I don't tend to ask him about his relationships" Seth said. "Why? Has he caught your attention?"

"Yeah he has, ever since he spoke to me yesterday I've found it hard to get him out of my mind. Crazy first day I've had" Jayme chuckled as Sheamus came down to the ring. "Thanks for chatting, it's helped." She said and waved at Seth then made her way backstage accidentally bumping into someone and she fell backwards. "Sorry my mind was elsewhere" She said and looked up to see Dean looking down at her and helped her up.

"No worries" He smiled at her then walked down to the ring. She tried to hide her blush then she walked to the womens locker room. The rest of the night went by quick and Jayme had a great time with her debut, she had lost her match with Natalya, however it was a nice hard fought match between the two and she couldn't wait for her televised debut tomorrow night.

"You did great" Alex said giving Jayme a hug when she walked out the womens locker room showered and dressed.

"Thanks" She smiled as they pulled away from the hug. "You look great. Ready for your date?" She asked.

"Yep, that's why I'm here, to get Kaitlyn for our date." Alex said as Jayme noticed Dean looking at her from the end of the corridor behind Alex.

"She's actually ready in there, just knock and she'll come out, she's waiting" Jayme said and gave him a hug. "Have fun, text me the details in the morning" She giggled and took off down the corridor to go talk to Dean. "Dean" She said and he stopped to look at her.

"Ah Jayme, what's up?" Dean said smirking.

"Well, I've been meaning to talk to you all day, since last night I can't stop thinking about what you said. What did you mean by that?" She asked.

"I was just being nice. I've been on your mind all day?" Dean said making her blush. "Than I see my plan worked." He said then walked away leaving her to think about what he said. For the second night in a row Dean had left her confused and he was now on her mind again not that she minded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your reviews...I apologise for the slow update, I'll try be more consistent**

* * *

Jayme had arrived at the arena the next afternoon for her televised Monday Night RAW debut and after checking the board and seeing that she was going to be facing Layla in the third match she made her way into the divas locker room and set her bag down into one of the lockers.

"Hey Jay" She heard Layla say and Jayme turned around.

"Hey Layla." Jayme said with a smile

"Tonights a big night for you, nervous?" Layla asked.

"Yes, very nervous" Jayme said.

"You will get used to it. Shall we go down to the ring and practice?" Layla asked and Jayme nodded then walked out of the locker room with Layla and they made their way to the ring together. After a while practicing they both decided they were happy with their training and they made their way back to the locker room. Once Jayme walked in she changed into her ring gear to make sure she was ready when her time came. Once she was done she walked out and went to catering to see if she could find Alex. Once she walked in she saw Alex sitting with Mike and she joined them.

"Hey Jay" Alex smiled at her as she sat beside him.

"Hey guys" She said.

"You look good" Alex said.

"Thanks. I'm really nervous" She said and Mike looked at her.

"Don't be nervous, I saw your match yesterday and you killed it. Do the same tonight and everyone out there will love you. Make an impact, they love that" Mike said and she smiled.

"Thanks Mike" She said. "So I assume April has told you about our date tonight?" Mike asked with a grin.

"Yeah, thanks for taking my friend away from me, now I'm gonna have to bug Alex for the night." Jayme said with a chuckle.

"Oh, no can do I'm afraid. I'm taking Kaitlyn out again" Alex said and Jayme frowned.

"I'm gonna be all alone night then" She said.

"Don't worry, you'll find something to do" Mike said as Layla walked over.

"Wanna go to hair and make-up, they're free for us now" She said and Jayme nodded and said goodbye to the guys and walked to hair and make-up with Layla. After they sorted her out Jayme made her way to the back exit for a little fresh air, she walked out and sat down trying to calm her nerves because her match was on in 10 minutes. She was looking out into the night sky and let out a breath.

"You not cold?" She jumped when she heard a familiar voice behind her. Dean.

"Nope, I need the fresh air, feels good" She said turning to look up at him and he sat down on the floor beside her.

"Nervous?" Dean asked her.

"Partly" She said, she did feel a little lonely, of course she made friends with Alex, April and Mike but she knew they would want alone time since they're new couples.

"Partly? You not getting treated right by the others?" Dean asked looking at her.

"Well, it's kinda lonely when the only friends you've made are busy with dates" She sighed.

"You'll find something to do. Tap your number in there" Dean said handing her his phone. She took his phone and put her number in then handed the phone back to him. He smirked then she saw the time and realised she had five minutes till show time.

"I have to go for my match. See you soon" She said. Dean just smirked as she walked inside and walked to the curtain and waited for her cue to start her match. She won her debut match and the roar from the crowd was something she could get used to.

"Nice one Jay" Alex said greeting her when she walked through the curtain.

"Thanks" She smiled. "You look cute. When you leaving?" She asked as he walked her to the ladies locker room.

"Now. If Kaitlyn is ready." Alex said as they stopped at the locker room.

"I'll get her for you" She said and walked into the room. She saw Kaitlyn sitting with April and Jayme told her that Alex was waiting. She said goodbye to both of them and took off out the locker room.

"Are you ready for your date?" Jayme asked April as she got some clothes ready for a quick shower.

"Yep. It's nothing fancy but he said the fancy stuff would come later" April said. She had a huge smile on her face.

"That's so sweet" Jayme said. "I hope you both have fun" She said and took off to the showers to have a quick wash. Once she was done she got changed and dried her hair and walked into the main room where April was gone but Layla was there getting her things together.

"Nice job out there" Layla said.

"Thanks" Jayme smiled. "You busy tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, me and Rosa are heading out to a small bar, you wanna come?" Layla asked.

"Thanks, but I think I'm just gonna stay at the hotel tonight, I'm a little tired" Jayme said. "Maybe another night." She said and Layla nodded.

"Shows almost over. Do you have a ride back to the hotel?" Layla asked knowing that she came with April.

"Yeah. April left me keys to her rental. She got a ride with Mike" Jayme said.

"Okay good. Don't want you left alone" Layla said as Jayme zipped up her bag and put her coat on.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Jayme said giving Layla a hug and walked out the locker room and went to the parking lot and jumped into the rental and drove to the hotel.

She walked into the hotel and walked up to her room on the fourth floor. She got off the elevator and walked into the room and placed her bags down. She sighed and put the TV on and laid in bed. After an hour of watching TV she heard her phone buzz with a text.

_'I'm in room 21 on the 4th floor. Come join me' _She read. She looked at the messaged confused but then remembered she had given Dean her number.

_'Okay. I'm on my way' _She sent back.

She had enough of being alone for the night so she thought she'd hang out with Dean for a change. She grabbed her phone and key card and walked out and made her way down the corridor. She knocked the door and Dean opened it.

"Come in" He said stepping aside for her to walk in. She walked in and looked around the room. It was much neater than hers.

"You room alone?" She asked.

"Yep. I like the space" He said and sat on the bed. She looked around awkwardly and patted the bed so she could sit down. She looked at him then went and sat on the bed.

"So you been here for a while?" She asked he was already in his relaxed clothes.

"20 minutes. You?" He asked looking at her.

"Just over an hour" She said. "You should've texted earlier. I look a mess" she said. She was dressed in her track suit bottoms and a plain white shirt and her hair was tied up and she had no make-up on.

"You look just fine. You don't need to make the effort for me. It won't make me like you any less" Dean said and Jayme blushed.

"You like me?" She asked him and Dean looked at her registering what she just said.

"Yeah. You're cool, I'd like to hang around with you more" He said looking at the TV.

"I'd like that too" She smiled.

"Want a drink?" He asked and she nodded. He smiled and got off the bed and went over to the mini bar. Jayne looked over at him and smiled then got comfortable on the bed and rest her bak against the headrest and watched whatever was on TV.

Dean looked over at Jayme. He thought that she looked very beautiful and peaceful the way she watched TV. He hated to admit it but he could feel himself liking Jayme more. He knew from the moment he met her that he wanted to get her to like him. He got two glasses of Pepsi and walked into the room and handed her one and sat beside her on the bed with his own.

"Thanks" Jayme smiled and took her Pepsi from him. They sat in silence and watched the TV. Dean occasionally looked over at Jayme and she was so focused on the TV.

"Oh crap" Jayme said as she looked down at her lap. She had spilt some of her drink all over her lap.

"I'll get you a pair of my sweatpants" Dean said getting out of bed.

"It's alright, it will dry eventually" Jayme said not wanting to cause a fuss.

"No. You'll be uncomfortable." He said as he pulled a pair of sweatpants out of his suitcase and handed it to her. "I think I should get you a straw next time" Dean said and they both laughed. Jayme took the sweatpants and went into the bathroom.

Jayme smiled to herself then took off her own trousers and put on Dean's sweatpants which looked very baggy on her but they were comfortable. She walked out and placed her trousers onto the small heater then looked around the room for Dean then she noticed the door to the balcony open. She walked over and saw Dean looking over the edge and smoking.

"That's no good for you" Jayme said and smiled when Dean turned around and smiled back at her.

"Well, I'm used to it" He said as he looked her up and down, she looked really cute in his sweatpants. She smiled and stood next to Dean both of them looking over the edge at the night life.

"Thanks for the sweatpants" Jayme said as Dean finished his cigarette and looked at her.

"No problem." He said. "So I guess this beats spending the night alone huh?" Dean asked and she turned to look at him.

"It sure does. You're real fun to hang with and I think I might keep these sweatpants" Jayme said and Dean chuckled.

"They look better on you anyway" He said and she blushed and looked down at her feet. Dean smiled and placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him, she was still read from blushing. He leaned closer to her and placed his lips onto hers and started kissing her slowly, both of them getting used to each other. Once Jayme was comfortable she wrapped her arms around his neck and kept her lips on his kissing him back. Dean kept the smile on his face as he pulled away and she opened her eyes looking at him.

"Wow" She said blushing.

"Can I take you out tomorrow, as an official date?" Dean asked looking at her.

"Sounds fun" She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug. They spent the rest of the night talking and watching TV and having a laugh. Both looking forward to their first date tomorrow night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jayme woke up, she was in her own hotel room which she went back to just gone 1am. It was almost 11am and she looked at the bed beside her and April was awake looking at her phone.

"Morning. What time did you get in?" Jayme said looking at her and sat up in bed.

"Morning. It was almost 2am" April said looking at her as Jayme got out of bed. "I didn't wake you did I?" She asked.

"Nope you didn't" Jayme said and went over to her case to pick out clothes to wear. April looked at her closely and noticed something on her.

"Are those your sweatpants?" April asked with slight confusion. "They look very big for you"

"No, they're Dean's" Jayme said trying to hide a small blush.

"Oh really? So that's where you spent most of your night?" April said sitting up to look at Jayme.

"It's not what you think. I went round to his hotel room and we spent the night watching movies and I spilt some drink on my own trousers and Dean loaned me a pair of his. I'm gonna give it back to him later" Jayme said looking at April.

"So will this be a regular thing?" April asked trying to get something out of her.

"I have a date with him tonight" Jayme said.

"Really? Dean? I didn't think he had it in him to have dates" April said.

"I guess we'll see how it goes. So how did your night go, why are you even in here, I thought you'd be with Mike" Jayme giggled.

"If I wanna be serious with someone I don't put out on the 1st date. We went bowling and grabbed something to eat then he walked me back here" April said thinking about her first date again.

"Did he kiss you again?" Jayme asked and April nodded.

"Lasted longer this time" April giggled as the door knocked and Jayme went and opened the door.

"Jay Jay" Alex smiled when she opened the door.

"Ry bear" Jayme giggled and gave Alex a hug and let him walk in and she shut the door.

"I come to take you ladies to breakfast" Alex said and April got out of bed.

"Sorry, Mike said he's taking me to the mall and we're gonna get breakfast on the way, he'll be here soon" April said and picked out something to wear and grabbed a towel.

"Okay, just me and you Jay Jay. But I hope you're gonna get changed. Those baggy tracksuits don't work on you" Alex said and sat on Jayme's bed.

"They're not mine" Jayme giggled.

"Jay Jay! Did you steal these pants?" Alex asked gasping making Jayme giggle.

"Noooo, they're borrowed and going back to the owner today" She said.

"Who's are they?" Alex asked interested now.

"Dean's" Jayme said and Alex wriggled his eyebrows.

"Ohhh, I get it" Alex said and Jayme threw her clothes at him to get him to stop laughing but he laughed more.

"Not like that. I spilt something on my own trousers and he let me wear his" Jayme said as Alex threw her clothes back at her. "Now turn around I need to change" She said and Alex turned around facing the wall.

"So you spent your night with Dean?" Alex asked as Jayme got changed.

"Yes, but I didn't sleep there. We did kiss though" Jayme said and finished getting changed as April walked out the room.

"You guys kissed?" April squealed as Alex turned back around.

"Yes" Jayme said blushing.

"That's so cute!" April said as the door went again and she ran over to let Mike in and he gave her a peck on the lips. "You're just in time. Jayme was about to tell us about her kiss with Dean" April said taking Mike's hand and leading him into their room with his suitcase.

"You and Dean kissed? How? Where?" Mike asked looking at her.

"Who initiated the kiss?" Alex asked.

"What was it like?" April asked.

"Okay woah, calm down too many questions. It was just like a normal kiss. We were on the balcony and he basically leaned closer to me and kissed me and I let him and kissed back. After that he asked me out on a date for tonight" Jayme said. "He said he'll text me what time. I think it'll be before we all have to fly to LA for the shows there"

"So I'm not gonna be sitting with my Jay Jay on the plane?" Alex pouted looking at her and she laughed.

"Probably not. Besides you'd be sitting with Kaitlyn right?" Jayme asked.

"Yes that's true" Alex said and she laughed.

"Well we're gonna go, probably see you at the airport later today" April said and packed up her suitcase and closed it.

"Have a nice day" Jayme said giving April a hug.

"You have a nice date" April said. "Bye Alex."

"Bye love birds" Alex said as Mike and April walked out. "Ready for breakfast now? I'm hungry" Jayme giggled and grabbed her purse and walked downstairs with Alex and out the hotel to a small diner across the street. She loved the friendship she had made with Alex. He always made her laugh and he was someone who she instantly knew she could trust just like April was.

"Shield alert" Alex said nodding at the door as he ate. Jayme looked up and turned to the door where Dean walked in with Seth and Roman. She smiled when Dean noticed her and said something to Seth and Roman then walked over to Jayme and Alex.

"Hey Jayme. Sorry I haven't texted yet, I woke up and went to the gym with the guys and I didn't get time but since you're here I might as well tell you to your face" Dean said.

"It's alright. I kinda figured you'd be at the gym." Jayme said.

"So, I'll pick you up at 3? Since we all have a flight at 9 the earlier the date the better right?" Dean asked and Jayme nodded.

"Sounds nice to me. Where are we going?" Jayme asked.

"That's my secret" Dean said as Seth called him over to tell him that his coffee was ready. "I'll be there at 3, make sure you're ready" Dean said and Jayme nodded and smiled at him, Dean smiled back and walked back over to Seth and Roman.

"Where do you think he's taking you?" Alex asked as he finished his breakfast and Jayme did too.

"I have no idea. Come back with me and help me pick something to wear?" Jayme asked looking at him and he smiled

"Sure I will" Alex said as they both got up.

"Why aren't you with Kaitlyn today? Everything okay?" Jayme asked as they walked out the diner and walked back to the hotel.

"Yes, everything is fine, she's spending the day with Layla, I'm meeting her at the airport later" Alex smiled as the crossed the road and walked back into the hotel.

"Good. You really like her don't you?" Jayme smiled as they walked into the elevator.

"I really do, she's special. I can't wait to see how our relationship goes" Alex said as they pressed the floor number.

"Aww my Ry Bear is all smitten" Jayme laughed and pinched his cheek and Alex laughed.

"Oh you're one to talk" He said as they got off the elevator and walked into Jayme's hotel room. He closed the door and Jayme went right for her suitcase.

"I want to wear something that'd I'd be comfortable with since we'll be on a long flight later. So I'm thinking my skinny jeans?" Jayme asked taking out 3 different pairs of skinny jeans and laid them on the bed.

"Errrm, these ones" Alex said and pointed to the first pair and Jayme put the other two away then pulled out tops that would go with the jeans. Once Alex helped her pick the clothes she grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom to have a quick shower while Alex sat on her bed and watched TV. She had a quick shower her mind wondering about Dean and where he was taking her on the date. Once she was done she got changed and walked into the main room.

"Curl my hair or straighten it?" She asked looking at Alex.

"Straight, it looks best on you" Alex said and she smiled then sat in front of the mirror and began blow drying her hair. Once she did that she quickly straightened it and added a small amount of make up.

"How do I look?" She asked Alex as she stood up.

"You look gorgeous" Alex chuckled and looked at his watch. "Lover boy will be here soon. I better go pack my clothes. Have a good date and tell me all about it at breakfast tomorrow" Alex said and kissed her cheek and gave her a hug and walked out. She put on a cardigan and grabbed her purse and made sure her case was packed. She had butterflies in her stomach once she heard the door knock. She looked around and made sure she didn't forget anything then opened the door.

"Hey" She said to Dean who was wearing a black shirt with dark coloured jeans and shoes with a smile on his face.

"Hey, you look beautiful" Dean said making her blush.

"Thank you" She said.

"So are you ready?" Dean asked and she nodded and rolled her suitcase out behind her and Dean moved so he could pick up the case.

"Mines already in the rental." He said as they walked into the elevator.

"Okay good. So where are we going?" She asked and he smiled.

"Still not telling. Why don't you check out while I put this in the rental. I'll come meet you in the lobby when I'm done" Dean said and smiled as they walked off the elevator and Dean gave Jayme a quick peck on the cheek then went to his rental car and Jayme went to the reception to check out of her room with a big smile on her face excited for her first date with Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long delay. I actually done this chapter but I accidentally closed it without saving it, stupid me. The I didn't get the chance to re-do it but now I have so enjoy :)**

* * *

"Mini golf? Cool!" Jayme said as Dean parked in the parking lot and they made there way to the building.

"Yeah, I thought this would be more fun than going to the movies or whatever for a first date" Dean said as they waited in line.

"It is, it's been a while since I've been to one of these places" Jayme smiled and Dean looked down at her and smiled, she was so full of energy.

"Me too" Dean said and he paid for both of them then grabbed their putts and a pink ball for Jayme and a blue one for Dean and they made their way out the back door and to first of the 12 mini courses that they have. "Ladies first" Dean said and Jayme placed her ball down.

"You excited to go to LA?" Jayme asked as she hit the ball.

"I've been a few times. Never bothered looking around, just another state really" Dean said. "You?"

"I'm excited. I've never been so I'm gonna do the touristy type things" Jayme smiled.

"Well then I'll come to your room in the morning and we can tour together" Dean said as he took his turn.

"Great" She smiled. They spent the rest of their time on each courses and when they were done they walked into the small diner across the street.

"You know I let you win" Dean said as he held the door open for Jayme and walked in after her.

"I bet you didn't" Jayme laughed as they sat at the table in the corner.

"I so did" He said as he sat opposite her at the table and a waitress walked over and both of them order burger and fries with a Pepsi.

"Thanks for today" Jayme smiled at Dean.

"Not a problem. I hope I wasn't too boring for you" He said and Jayme shook her head.

"No. You was fun" She smiled as their food came and both of them enjoyed their food with a comfortable silence. They both finished and Dean paid the bill and they walked out to Dean's rental car and he drove to the airport.

"I'm not looking forward to this" Jayme said and Dean glanced at her.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"Flying" She said.

"You scared of flying?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'll get a seat next to you. You'll be fine" He said and gave her hand a light squeeze. They arrived at the airport and Dean got the cases out the car and both of them wheeled their cases into the airport and went to check in. As the got there they saw Alex, Seth and Natalya already there in the waiting area. Dean and Jayme checked in the walked to the waiting area.

"Hello lovely" Alex said as Jayme sat beside Alex.

"Hello big bro" Jayme said.

"Have a nice date?" Alex asked as Dean sat down beside Seth and they were busy in conversation.

"Yes it's been really sweet. He took me miniature golf then to a little diner" She smiled.

"That sounds nice. Fun?" Alex asked.

"Loads of fun. What did you do while I was gone?" She asked and Alex shrugged.

"I was gonna spend the day with Kaitlyn but she was busy so I spent the day with Mike and AJ then I left them to their couple time" He said.

"Oh. Third wheel was you?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Pretty much" he said. They spent there time talking and waiting for more superstars and divas to arrive. Their flight was called and all of them made their way to board the plane. Dean and Jayme sat beside each other Dean claimed the window seat and Jayme had the isle seat.

"You good?" Dean asked and Jayme nodded and pulled out her phone.

"Picture?" Jayme asked and Dean reluctantly nodded and she giggled. He smiled and pressed his lips to Jayme's cheek while looking at the camera on her phone and Jayme smiled at the camera and took the picture. "How cute" She blushed and he smiled. "I'm tweeting that" She giggled and he chuckled.

'_First date went well. Time for take off'_ she added with the picture.

"I really like that picture though" Dean said and she nodded.

"Me too" She said and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the date"

"No problem. There is plenty more to come" He said and she smiled and held onto his hand as the plane started to move.

"Jay jay we're moving" she heard Alex say from behind her.

"Yes thank you for that Alex" She replied.

"We're gonna go up and up and up" Alex added.

"I know!" Jayme hissed and Alex laughed and so did Dean so Jayme squeezed his hand harder.

"That doesn't hurt me, sweetie" Dean chuckled.

"Oh that's right, I forgot you can't feel physical pain" Jayme said.

"I can, it's just I've felt more pain than that before" Dean laughed and she released the hold on his hand. For the rest of the journey they spent time talking to all the superstars and divas and it took Jayme's mind off the fact that they're in a plane until they landed in LA at 1am.

"Wanna share a room?" Alex asked as they waited at baggage claim and Jayme looked at Dean.

"Go for it. I'm gonna share with Seth" Dean said as he picked up Jayme's suitcase for her.

"Okay I'll share with you" Jayme smiled and Alex and Dean both picked up their own cases and went to the front of the airport and climbed into a cab with Seth.

"Just remember I'll be knocking on your door at 10am" Dean said.

"Just don't wake me up" Alex said.

"I'll knock extra loud now" Dean said and Alex groaned making Jayme laugh. The cab driver parked in front of the hotel and Seth paid him then they all checked into their room. Their rooms were on the second floor and Alex and Jayme's room was down the corridor from Seth and Dean's.

"I'll be in our room, Night Jayme, night Alex" Seth said nodding to them and went down into his room and Alex walked into their room taking his and Jayme's case with him.

"So remember 10am on the dot I'll be knocking on this door. I barely sleep at night so I'll be looking forward to seeing you." Dean said and Jayme smiled.

"I never thought you'd be the soppy boyfriend kind" Jayme giggled.

"Well, that's your fault" Dean chuckled as Jayme yawned."You get your butt to bed now. Your eyes can barely stay open" Dean said and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well princess"

"Goodnight handsome" Jayme said and watched him walk to his room then walked into her own room and saw Alex sitting on his bed and she noticed his whole mood had changed. He wasn't the funny, jokey guy that she met a short while ago. Right now he looked a mixture of hurt and angry. "Everything okay?" She asked walking over to him and sat beside him on the bed and he handed her his phone which had a message from Mike with a picture attached.

_'Hey man, I don't wanna get involved but you're my best friend and I thought I'd show you this. They were walking in front of me and AJ, and they were laughing and she kissed him on his lips. Sorry A.'_

The picture that was attached was a picture of Kaitlyn holding hands with Jack Swagger and they were laughing together.

"This explains why she's always so busy to see me. I took her out on a date. She told me she really liked me, we even slept together, each time she had time to even see me. I should just stop getting my hopes up. Was I that bad of a boyfriend or was she just stringing me along for whenever Jack was busy" He said and Jayme hugged him.

"You're not a bad boyfriend. You don't know how many girls would kill to be your special lady. Forget about Kaitlyn. Move on from her, you can find someone miles better" Jayme said.

"You're too good of a friend Jaybear" Alex said smiling at her then took his phone back from her and sent Kaitlyn a text telling her he knows about her and Jack and that he never wants to speak to her ever again.

"All will be better soon" Jayme said pulling away from the hug. "Oh look at how cute this picture is" Jayme said and pulled out her phone and showed him the picture she took with Dean on the plane.

"That's sweet" He smiled.

"I might do something special with this picture in a year if we're still together then" She said smiling.

"You two will be. Dean doesn't seem like the type to settle down and you've changed him so I don't think he'll throw that away" Alex said.

"I hope so" She said and got off Alex's bed and went over to her case and pulled out her pj's and went into the bathroom to change then walked back into the room and climbed onto her own bed.

"I swear if you wasn't here I would've gone and took my anger out on Kaitlyn and Jack. You calmed me down a little. Love you Jaybear" Alex said as he shut off his lamp.

"Love ya too Ry bear" Jayme smiled and shut off her own lamp and checked her phone and saw a text from Dean.

_'Can't sleep. Thinking about the amazing day I had with you, can't wait to see you in the morning princess. xxxx'_

_'I can't wait either. I was just about to sleep now. I had to help Alex with his girl issues. Get some sleep though. I don't want grumpy Ambrose tomorrow xxxx'_

_"I will try my best. Sleep well beautiful xxxx'_

_'You too handsome xxxx'_

She put her phone back on the nightstand and fell to sleep with a huge smile on her face thinking of the day she spent with Dean and she couldn't wait to see him in the morning for their day out.

* * *

**It was kind of a filler chapter. I promise there will be more entertaining chapters to come soon :D **


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Dean had just showered and got changed in his favourite pair of jeans and favourite blue t-shirt and he fixed his hair and looked at himself in the mirror just as Seth came out of the bathroom.

"You gonna be gone all day?" Seth asked as he went to his bed and sat down.

"Well, up until we have to be at the arena tonight" Dean said as he put his watch on and looked at the time.

"You're really serious about Jayme aren't you?" Seth asked and Dean turned around to look at Seth.

"We've been only been on one date" Dean said.

"Yeah but I've never really seen you with a girlfriend so this is new to me" Seth said.

"You've never seen me with any girl so get used to it. I got used to you and Nattie and that took a lot of convincing" Dean said.

"You should've knocked first" Seth shrugged.

"We share a room, I didn't know you two were dating and walking in on you two...naked, still gives me nightmares" Dean said and Seth laughed.

"Don't be so jealous" Seth said and Dean laughed.

"I'm not jealous. I have Jayme, she's all I want" Dean said.

"Not jealous because I have Nattie, you're jealous because I look better than you" Seth said.

"I don't wanna talk about that. I barely saw anything. It's two minutes to 10. I'll see you at the arena" Dean said picking up his wallet, phone and hotel key card and walked out hearing Seth laughing. Dean chuckled then walked down the corridor to Jayme's room and knocked the door lightly, after a minute he smiled when Jayme opened the door.

"Hey you" Dean smiled and looked at her, she was wearing a pink maxi dress and she had her hair done up in a bun and she had sandals on that matched her dress.

"Hey, you look very nice" Jayme said as she grabbed her bag and walked out the room closing her door quietly making sure she didn't wake Alex.

"Thank you, you look beautiful" Dean said and walked down and out of the hotel with her.

"Thank you" Jayme said blushing.

"So shall we have breakfast first?" Dean asked as walked out the main entrance.

"Breakfast sounds good." She said and they walked down the street to a diner. Once they were done with breakfast they took off walking around Hollywood and looked at all the sights and they walked along the walk of fame looking at all the stars and they took plenty of pictures together and now they just got out the cab and decided to take a walk along the beach.

"Had a nice day so far?" Dean asked as he placed his arm around Jayme's shoulder and pulled her closer into him.

"Yes, it's been really special" Jayme said and looked up at Dean with a smile then looked back out at the water.

"How about we make us official." Dean said stopping and taking hold of Jayme's hands and she looked up into his eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Dean asked and saw her smile.

"Of course I will" Jayme said and Dean kissed her cheek.

"Good" He said and pulled her into him for a hug. They continued walking along the beach until they decided to head back to the hotel and get ready for the show later that night.

"Hey RyBear" Jayme said when she walked into her hotel room.

"Hey JayBear, good day?" Alex asked as he looked away from the TV and at Jayme who walked to her bed.

"It was so good." She said and sat on her bed.

"Tell me the details"Alex said and turned around to face Jayme and she did the same.

"Well we got breakfast then we walked all around Hollywood, then after we walked along the beach and asked me to be his girlfriend" She said smiling.

"Sounds very romantic" Alex smiled.

"So what did you do today?" She asked.

"I woke up, went to the gym with Mike, blew off some steam by punching Jack in the face in front of Kaitlyn then went to breakfast with Mike and AJ and then I spent the rest of the day in the room watching a few DVDs" Alex said shrugged.

"Wait, what was the middle part?" Jayme asked looking at Alex.

"Oh, the punching Jack in front of Kaitlyn?" Alex asked and Jayme nodded. "They walked into the gym. I'm still mad and I guess I couldn't handle my anger and they were there looking and laughing and I lost it and punched him." Alex said.

"That wasn't the right thing to do. However it sounds like it was funny" Jayme said.

"I don't think Vince found it funny when word got back to him. I have to go to his office when we get to the arena tonight. Probably gonna give me a warning or something, maybe even release me" Alex shrugged like he didn't care.

"Don't say that. I know you love this job, it means everything to you. Don't let what Kaitlyn did ruin your life okay?" She said and he nodded.

"Shall we get going then?" Alex asked and Jayme nodded. She picked up her bag that contained her ring gear and Alex grabbed his own and they walked out the room together and went down to the parking lot and to the rental that Alex had and he drove them to the arena that wasn't too far away.

"I'm facing Layla tonight" Jayme said as they walked through the back door.

"Good luck" Alex smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna go to Vince's office. See you later" Alex said and walked away and Jayme took off the other way to the ladies locker room to leave her back in the locker.

"Hey Jayme." Layla said. "Excited for our match tonight?"

"Yes I am. It's gonna be fun" She replied.

"How did you spend your day?" Layla asked and sat on the bench.

"Went out touring Hollywood with Dean" Jayme smiled.

"How did that go?" Layla asked.

"Great. He asked me to be his girlfriend" She said.

"Oh my god that's so cute. Congratulations" Layla said. "I never thought I'd say something Dean Ambrose did was cute" Layla giggled.

"Thanks" Jayme smiled. "I'll be at catering. I need a snack. You coming?" Jayme asked as she took her phone from her bag.

"Nah I'm just gonna listen to some music" Layla said. Jayme waved and walked out the locker room and sent Dean a quick text.

_'I'm on my way to catering xxxx' _She sent and almost instantly got a reply.

_'Okay I'm already here xxxx' _He sent back. She smiled and walked into catering and grabbed a small something to eat then sat at the same table as Dean, Roman and Seth and sat beside Dean who put his arm around her.

"Congratulations are in order" Roman said looking at the couple.

"Yeah, Dean told us that you two are now official" Seth said and Jayme smiled.

"Thanks guys" Jayme said as she began eating.

"Where's Alex?" Dean asked.

"He got called to Vince's office. He punched Jack this morning" Jayme said.

"Oh he saw them then?" Dean asked. She had already filled him in with what happened with Alex earlier in the day.

"Yup, he said they were looking over at him and laughing and he just lost it and punched Jack and she was standing right there" Jayme said.

"Didn't think Alex had it in him. He seems like someone who just leaves the fighting only in the ring. He's too polite" Seth said as Jayme looked up and saw Alex walk into catering and over to Jayme and sat beside her.

"So, that meeting wasn't what I was expecting at all" Alex laughed.

"What happened?" Jayme asked.

"Well when I walked in there Jack was already there and Vince said he was mad that I lashed out however it gave him an idea of a storyline between me and Jack and he told the writers to start writing up a script for us." Alex said.

"Wow. Who knew flipping out at a colleague would get you a storyline" Dean laughed. "I'll remember that when I become irrelevant in this company" He added.

"Oh hush, you're not gonna become irrelevant, you're the future of the company. All of you are" Jayme said and Dean kissed her cheek.

"That's true. I am. I just like hearing it from someone else, especially you" Dean said and Jayme laughed.

"We need to go prepared. Sorry to tear you lovebirds apart but we need to be ready" Roman said and Dean nodded and gave Jayme a kiss on her lips and stood up.

"See you later. Good luck in your match" Dean said.

"Good luck in yours too" She said and watched the three of them walk out of catering.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was boring. Like I said in the previous chapter, things will get interesting soon :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks later and Dean was in Jayme's hotel room and they were laying in her bed together watching a film on the TV. They had just got back from the house show in Pittsburgh so now was the first time they had alone in 2 weeks and they weren't gonna waste it.

"We're in Cincinnati in a couple days" Dean said, they were under the covers and Dean had his arm around her shoulder cuddling her.

"Yeah?" Jayme said, her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Why don't you stay with me during the three days that we're in Ohio?" Dean asked looking down at Jayme.

"That would be nice." Jayme smiled.

"Good. I can even show you around Cincinnati." He said smiling back.

"Will you be visiting any family while you're there?" She asked.

"My parents are both dead. My dad died in a car crash and my mom overdosed on drugs." Dean said.

"Oh babe that's so sad. Sorry for you're loss" Jayme said rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

"It's fine. I will be seeing my little sister though which is a good thing" Dean said with a smile.

"You have a little sister?" Jayme asked and Dean nodded.

"Yup. She's 10. She was 5 months old when my dad died and 4 years old when my mom died. But ever since my dad died that was when my mom got hooked on drugs and I was the one taking care of my sister. I quit school to get a job to get some money not only to pay for whatever my sister needed but also for wrestling school. But once my mom died the social services got involved said they were going to find a nice sweet couple that were wanting to adopt, I let them go through with it, even though I was 21, I just started my wrestling career professionally and I didn't want my sister to grow up constantly going from city to city. Her adoptive parents, Jenni and Patrick let me see her whenever I want though. So I'm happy they didn't cut contact with her, I still do miss seeing her everyday, sometimes I think I should've just kept her with me but that would be selfish of me." Dean said and Jayme stroked his cheek.

It was the first time Dean had been so open about his personal life and she really felt bad for what he went though at such a young age and his poor little sister too. "You know that was the best decision you could've made for your sister. You're the best big brother a girl could ask for, and I'm glad her adoptive parents didn't cut you off. You're amazing" Jayme said and kissed his cheek. "What's her name?"

"Her names Leah" Dean said taking his phone from the nightstand and showing Jayme a picture of himself and Leah. Leah had similar coloured hair to Dean which was long and came down to the middle of her back, she also had the same coloured eyes as Dean. You could tell that they were brother and sister.

"She looks just like you" Jayme smiled, so did Dean.

"She'll be coming to the show, so will Jenni and Patrick. So you'll get to meet you, don't worry, she knows about you. I've spoken on the phone about you, she's excited to meet you." Dean said.

"I can't wait" Jayme said and Dean kissed her cheek.

"So now I've shared what my life was like, how was yours?" Dean asked sitting up slightly so that his back was now resting against the headboard of the bed and he felt Jayme tense up. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I'm fine" She said softly and he held her hand intertwining his fingers with hers. "I was born and raised in Chicago. My dad was a really bad alcoholic and he had always been physically abusive towards my mother, he'd always punch her or slap her or pull her hair and he didn't care if I saw it or not, he always used to tell me 'Jayme your mother is a failure, when you grow up you'll be a failure just like her' I always used to hear my mum screaming, begging him to stop, used to give me nightmares" Jayme said, stopping because she felt tears start running down her face which Dean wiped away with his thumb. "Sorry" She said quietly.

"It's alright princess" He said softly.

"He did used to hit me sometimes too, if I didn't do something he said. Then one night when I was about 7, Dad found out that mom had cheated on him with a guy name Jason, I don't blame her, she had actually found someone who treated her right and I knew about it at the time. That night I was in my room I could hear my mum screaming, and it wasn't the screams when she was telling him to stop. I knew something worse was happening so I quietly sneaked out of my room and looked down the stairs, I saw my dad was pointing a gun at my mum. I panicked, I was so scared so I quietly ran to my mom's room and grabbed her cell phone and called Jason and told him to be quick. As soon as I hung up I heard a gun shot and my moms screaming stopped. I hid in my room, he didn't know I was home which was good. I then heard Jason barge into the house shouting so again I sneaked out of my room and this time I saw Jason pick up the gun my dad used and point it to my dad. I covered my ears up with my hands and closed my eyes but even my hands couldn't stop the sound of the gun shot ringing through my ears. Jason then made his way upstairs and saw me sitting at the top of the stairs and picked me up. We waited until the police showed up, Jason told them that my dad shot my mom and that my dad then shot himself, it's a lie, I know but I'd never tell the police the truth." Jayme said, she was trying to stop herself from crying but it was difficult and Dean pulled her against his chest and kissed her head.

"Sweetie, you're the bravest person I know. Having gone through all of that and you're still the one of the sweetest, kindest, caring person I know" He said and kissed her head again.

"I should've told someone sooner" She said. "I still remember that night so clearly. It wouldn't have happened if I told someone" She whispered.

"You was only 7 years old babe, you was scared what your dad would've done if he found out you told someone about him. Don't blame yourself" Dean said. "One thing I'd like to know though, on your first night when you introduced yourself at the hotel, you said you moved with your parents to Florida" He said.

"Oh right, well after all the police questioning, Jason helped me pack all my things and my best friend Hannah's parents took me in and took care of me, they decided to move out of Chicago to help me forget about it and I like to call them my parents. I do miss my mom though, every day" Jayme said and Dean rubbed her back.

"I miss my dad too" Dean said. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Dean asked and Jayme nodded. He switched off the TV and lamp and wrapped his arms around Jayme. "Get some sleep now gorgeous. You have me now, all your troubles will go away. I'm all you need from now on" Dean said softly and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you" She whispered and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, the sound of his heart beat sending her to sleep. Dean looked down at her sleeping on him, he felt so bad for her that she went through all of that at such a young age, he knew his job would be to protect her and be the best boyfriend she could ever want.

* * *

**Bit of an insight to Dean & Jayme's past. I hope you enjoyed it  
I know. Dean is really really sweet in my story so far. Most other stories that I've read has Dean to be a psycho but I on the other hand like to be different. Doesn't mean Dean doesn't have a bad side, you'll see later in the story :)  
Please review, whoever is reading this :P**


	8. Chapter 8

A couple days later after Dean and Jayme had the night where they spoke more about their past, they were in the car with Seth, Natalya and Roman and Dean was driving to Cincinnati for the shows that were in Ohio this weekend and the Monday Night RAW show on Monday.

"So Jayme is staying with me at my apartment." Dean said quietly making sure not to wake Jayme who was fast asleep in the passenger seat. It was late at night because they had left the arena at 10pm after the house show and decided to drive. Seth was sitting in the back with Natalya in the middle resting her head on Seth's shoulder and Roman on the other side.

"Okay we're going to just stay in the hotel" Roman said.

"Hey bro, make sure you use protection, can't have a little Dean running round. That would scare the crap outta me, bad enough I got to deal with you" Seth said laughing and making Roman laugh.

"Oh shut up. I'm not gonna make her do anything she's not comfortable with yet and of course I would use protection if it happened. She's just started her career here, I don't wanna ruin it already" Dean said and Natalya patted him on the shoulder.

"Wise man, Ambrose. Why couldn't you be wise like him?" Natalya asked Seth looking at him.

"What?" Roman asked looking at them both.

"He's telling you to use protection when he should be the one who should remember sometimes. You're lucky I remember to take the pill." Natalya said and Dean laughed. After an hour more they arrived in Cincinnati and Dean dropped the three of them at the hotel then woke Jayme up.

"Wake up princess. We're almost here" Dean said placing his hand on her lap. He smiled when she opened her eyes and sat up and stretched a little.

"Where's Seth, Roman and Nattie?" She asked looking at the back.

"I just dropped them off at the hotel. We're almost at my back, then you can have a proper place to sleep, you looked so uncomfortable" Dean said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah it did give me a stiff neck a little" She said rubbing the back of her neck then looked at Dean. "Sorry for falling asleep" She said and he smiled.

"You're apologising for falling asleep? That's the first time I've heard of someone doing that" Dean chuckled and Jayme smiled. "It's fine sweetie" He said as he parked his car at the car park for his apartment block and they got out the car. Dean grabbed their suitcases and they walked into the building together and up to the first floor where his apartment was. He opened the door and let Jayme walk in first and he followed behind her and closed the door and places their suitcases and Jayme looked around his apartment. It was a nice sized apartment, the living room was a nice size and the kitchen was in the same room the only thing that separated it was the kitchen table and in front of her was a corridor which led off to the bathroom and two bedrooms.

"Wanna go see the bedroom?" Dean asked and Jayme nodded and Dean picked up their cases and made his way to his bedroom and Jayme followed behind him. His room was clean. There was a nice sized double bed up against the wall in the middle and on the opposite side there was a wardrobe.

"Your place is so nice" Jayme said and went over to her suitcase to take out her pjs.

"Thanks, I don't come here often that's why it's so clean" Dean chuckled and she kissed his cheek and made her way out the bedroom.

"Bathroom is down the hall on the right" Dean said. Jayme nodded and went into the bathroom to freshen up for bed. Once she was done she went into the bedroom where Dean was laying in one side of his bed watching TV. Jayme smiled and climbed into the bed beside him and he cuddled her under the covers.

"Much better than a car seat" Jayme giggled and Dean kissed her softly.

"We've almost been together for a month" Dean said and Jayme smiled.

"You memorise the date we got together?" Jayme asked and Dean nodded.

"Yes. May 15th" Dean said and Jayme smiled and kissed his cheek.

"How sweet of you, I'll ask in a year's time, you'll forget" Jayme said and Dean laughed.

"Not possible. It's lodged into my brain" Dean smiled. "So when we go back to the delights of hotel rooms, shall we just get our own room?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be best, no more lonely sleeps" Jayme said. "As long as your fat ass doesn't hog the whole bed" She said and they both laughed.

"My fat ass? I don't hog the bed" Dean said and leaned over Jayme and started tickling her. "Apologise and I'll stop"  
"Never!" Jayme said laughing and Dean continued to tickle her.

"You sure?" He said.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" She laughed and Dean stopped tickling her and leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips and she retaliated by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. After a while of making out Dean pulled away and looked into Jayme's eyes, he didn't want to push her into doing anything yet.

"You're beautiful babe" He said softly to her and pecked her lips then moved to lie beside Jayme. She blushed and laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her. "Let's get some sleep. I know you're tired" Dean said and she nodded and closed her eyes.

The next morning Dean was awake before Jayme and he slowly got out of bed and made sure he didn't wake her. He then had a shower and got changed in a fresh set of clothes and walked out the apartment to go get some breakfast from a little coffee shop down the street. He got them both a cup of coffee and got some pastries to have for breakfast.

He was going to go to Jenni and Patricks to pick up Leah, he was going to spend the day with Leah and Jenni and Patrick were going to come to the show tonight to pick Leah up after the show so he knew the perfect day out for all three of them. After he got everything he walked out the shop and made his way back to his apartment and walked through the door and placed the coffee's and pastries on the table and walked to his bedroom where Jayme was still fast asleep. He looked at the clock beside his bed, it was 9:50am and he was going to pick Leah up at 11 so he had to wake Jayme up now. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Jayme, wake up babe, I got us something to eat then we gotta go get Leah at 11" Dean said softly and Jayme groaned and turned over the other side. "I'm not letting you win" Dean chuckled and started kissing her neck softly. "Wake up. I miss your pretty eyes" He said and smiled when she turned back around and squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't make me tickle you again" Dean said and he saw Jayme smile and open her eyes. "Good morning princess" Dean smiled and kissed her softly.

"Good morning handsome" She said and sat up in bed.

"Go get showered and dressed, do what you chicks do to be ready to go out then we can eat some pastries I picked up from the shop" Dean said and she climbed out of bed and Dean stood up. She smiled at him and went to her suitcase and pulled out the clothes she wanted to wear for the day then went into the bathroom to have a shower. Dean went into the kitchen and put their breakfast on plates then went and sat down on the couch and watched TV while he waited for Jayme to finish. Jayme walked out the bathroom dressed in skinny jeans and a vest top and her hair was straightened.

"Your shower is nice" Jayme said as she walked into the room and Dean got off the couch.

"You look beautiful" Dean said and pecked her lips as he walked past her and went to the kitchen table. "Breakfast is here" He said.

"Thank you" She smiled and sat down at the table and Dean sat opposite her and they both started eating.

"Did you sleep good last night?" Dean asked as he looked at her.

"I slept just fine thank you" She smiled.

"You're the first girl to sleep in that bed you know" Dean said and she giggled.

"Like I'd believe that, you've slept with different girls" She said.

"Yeah always at their place, it's easier to leave before they wake up" He said as he drank some of his coffee.  
"Have you ever had a serious girlfriend?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Nope. I liked the single life, just sleeping with girls without any consequences. It was a fun young life" He said and Jayme nodded and went quiet. "You're not worried that I'm still like that, are you?" He asked.

"No. I do trust you. It's just you said it was fun and I don't know if being with me will be fun for you" She said and he shook his head.

"It will be fun. This whole being a boyfriend is new to me. It's exciting. Ever since I came up to WWE I changed. I stopped sleeping with random girls. I want to settle down, I done all that shit, got it out my system. I want a girlfriend for long term for once now" Dean said holding her hand and she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You're the sweetest" She said.

"What about you? Have any exes?" He asked and looked at her.

"Just one, back in Florida, it was a college boyfriend, we were together for about 2 years then he didn't like the fact that I started wrestling and he thought I was stupid and dumped me." She said.

"What a jackass" Dean said. "His loss is my gain" He grinned and kissed her hand. They finished their food and coffee and Jayme washed the dishes then grabbed her shoulder bag then they walked out of his apartment and went down to his car. She climbed into the passenger seat and he winked at her before he started driving. She looked at him and he had a smile on his face, he was obviously excited to see his little sister, she thought it was so cute.

Dean parked on the drive of a house 30 minutes later. It looked like such a nice home, it was big and it had a huge front yard. They got out the car and Jayme followed Dean to the front door and knocked on the door. Almost instantly the door opened and Leah was standing there with a huge smile.

"Jon!" She said and ran into his arms and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Hey there pretty little Leah, God you're getting big" Dean smiled as Jenni and Patrick walked to the door.

"Hey Jon" They said and looked at Jayme.

"This is Jayme, she's my girlfriend" Dean said and they smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you" Jayme said and smiled back at them.

"Where will you be going today?" Patrick asked.

"Gonna take Leah to the aquarium and the zoo." Dean said and her eyes lit up.

"Yes! I've never been before" She said.

"Well then, say goodbye to Jenni and Patrick and then we can go" Dean said as Leah leaned over and kissed Jenni and Patrick on the cheek.

"Have fun, we'll see you at the show later" Jenni said and Dean and Jayme walked back to the car and Dean put Leah down and she ran to the car. She climbed into the back and put her seatbelt on and Dean and Jayme climbed into the front and Dean drove to the zoo.

"I can't wait to see the tiger, they're my favourite" Leah said.

"They're my favourite too" Jayme smiled and turned back to look at Leah and Leah smiled.

"You're pretty." Leah said and Jayme smiled at her.

"Not as pretty as you. I like your dress. Very nice" Jayme said and Dean smiled at the both of them. He was happy that they were both getting along.

"How long have you been with Jon?" Leah asked her.

"Not too long. Nearly a month" Jayme said.

"Do you love him?" Leah asked and Jayme blushed.

"It's only been a month, Le" Dean said looked through mirror back and Leah then back at the road.

"Yeah but love at first sight exists" She said and Jayme laughed.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you got outsmarted by a 10 year old" Jayme said. Dean laughed and parked the car. They climbed out the car and made their way to the entrance. Dean paid for the three of them and then they started walking around the zoo looking at all the animals and they were having a good time together and they got to watch some of the animals get feed at their dinner time and then they decided to have some lunch at the small café.

"You having fun so far?" Dean asked as they ate their lunch.

"Yup. It's the best" Leah said as she ate her fries.

"Good. Finish your lunch then we can go into the aquarium and see all the sea life" Dean said and gave Leah a kiss on her head.

"When are you going to come back again?" Leah asked looking at Dean.

"Not sure yet, but I will let you know. I promise" Dean said and she smiled.

"Do you wrestle like Jon?" Leah asked Jayme.

"Yeah I do. That's how me and your brother met" She said and Leah smiled.

"Bring Jayme with you when you come back please. She's so cool" Leah said and Dean smiled at Jayme.

"I'll make sure I do" Dean said and gave Jayme a peck on the lips. They finished their lunch and then they made their way into the aquarium and Leah was having the best day she had in a while, she always loved it when Dean was in town.

"You spoil her whenever you're in town?" Jayme asked Dean. They were walking hand in hand while Leah was walking ahead looking at all the different tanks.

"Of course. She gets whatever she wants when she's with me" Dean said as Leah came running up to them. "You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I wanna see the sharks" She said and they followed the sign and walked into a corridor where there were sharks swimming above them and Leah was looking around.

"They're huge" Jayme said and stood beside Leah looking at the sharks together and Dean watched them both before running up behind Leah and began tickling her.

"Shark attack" Dean said and Leah started laughing.

"Help Jayme" Leah said laughing even more. Jayme smiled and started helping Leah get away from Dean's grasp. Dean set Leah back down on her feet.

"Shall we go to the arena now?" Dean asked and they both nodded.

"First, we must visit the gift shop" Jayme said. They walked into the gift shop and Dean bought whatever Leah wanted and he also bought a tiger teddy bear for Jayme.

"You said you liked Tigers" Dean said as they walked to his car.

"Yes I do. I shall call him Jon" Jayme said as Leah giggled. They got into the car and Dean drove to the arena. Once they got there they walked through the back entrance and into The Shield locker room.

"Uncle Colby!" Leah said running over and hugging Seth.

"Hello princess. Long time, no see" Seth said and Leah sat on the bench.

"I've gotta go get ready for my match, it's second up. I'll see you later babe" Jayme said. "Hey Leah. Can I get a hug? I've gotta go get changed for my match" Jayme said walking up to Leah and Leah gave her a hug.

"Will I see you again?" Leah asked.

"Of course you will. I loved our day together" Jayme smiled and kissed Leah on the cheek.

"Me too!" Leah said.

"See you soon sweetie. Bye" Jayme said.

"Bye bye" Leah said. Jayme gave Dean a soft kiss on her lips.

"See you later, good luck beautiful" Dean said.

"You too" Jayme said and walked out the locker room. Dean spent more time with Leah in the locker room and then he met up with Jenni and Patrick at the back entrance and he said his good byes to Leah and that he would see her soon. Jenni and Patrick were going to stick around the show and he promised to look out for her in the front row.


	9. Chapter 9

As the weeks went on Jayme and Dean had now gone back on the road and they were both sharing a room together. They had now been together for 4 months and they were so happy together. They spent a lot of time together and everyone had seen how much Dean had changed since Jayme had come into his life. They were now in the locker room getting ready for Monday Night RAW.

"You got a match tonight?" Dean asked as he put his boots on.

"Nope. I've not been told what I have to do tonight yet. I think I should go find out. Who are you facing tonight?" She asked looking at Dean.

"Bryan and Orton" He said. "You better go find out what you're doing for tonight babe" Dean said. Jayme nodded and gave Dean a soft kiss then walked out of the locker room. She made her way toward Vince and Stephanie's office so that she could check with them to see if she had anything tonight.

"Jayme, just the person we've been looking for. Take a seat" Vince said as Jayme nodded and sat down on the chair opposite Vince and Stephanie.

"We just want to tell you that we've put you in your first official storyline" Vince said.

"Really? That's great. What's the storyline?" Jayme asked excited to finally be given the opportunity.

"We're giving you an on screen relationship with Randy Orton. It'll start tonight with some backstage filming of you both" Stephanie said and handed her the script.

"You and Randy are going to be a power couple. I want you to accompany him to the ring for all his matches including tonight and after his match tonight I expect both of you to kiss" Vince said.

"What about matches? Don't I get any?" She asked looking down at the script.

"You will get a few matches each week and we're gonna start by making you feud with Kaitlyn and eventually you'll win the title from her" He said and Jayme nodded. She liked the fact that she was finally getting out in a huge storyline. She just didn't like the fact that Randy Orton was going to be her on screen partner, Dean wouldn't be happy when he finds out.

"That is all. We expect that you'll do a great job with this and you're going to be one of the top divas in this company" Stephanie said and Jayme got up and shook both their hands and walked out. She let out a sigh then made her way back to The Shield locker room to find Dean.

"Here she is!" Dean said as Jayme walked into the room.

"He was about to call a search party for you" Seth said making Jayme laugh.

"So did you find out what you're doing tonight?" Dean asked and Jayme looked at him and bit her lip. "What's that look for? What happened?"

"Well I'm getting put in a huge storyline. One that will lead me to becoming divas champion and Stephanie said I could be one of the greatest divas" She said looking at Dean who was looking back at her.

"That's great Jayme." Roman said and Jayme smiled at him.

"Hold on" Dean said putting his hand up to Roman to wait a second then turned back to Jayme. "But?" He asked sensing that this wasn't the only news from the McMahons.

"They want me to have an on screen relationship with Randy Orton and it starts tonight. We're going to film a backstage segment then I will accompany him to the ring and after his match tonight they want me and Randy to kiss" Jayme said and the look on Dean's face was pure anger.

"They can't make you do that. Get out of it. Make them change it" Dean said to her.

"I'm not going to make them change it. Did you not hear me? I'm going to be getting a divas title opportunity. A proper good feud with Kaitlyn. I'm not going to throw that away. It may not come again" Jayme said. She was as mad as Dean was but she wasn't doing to waste her opportunity.

"I do not want you kissing Randy Orton" He said a little louder.

"It's just a storyline. It doesn't mean anything. I thought you'd be supportive." She said. "I'll see you tonight. I've gotta go to hair and make up." Jayme said and grabbed her bag then went to the divas locker room.

"Man, I know it's gonna be hard for you to see her kissing Orton but it's a good chance for her to finally shine. If you stop her you're only going to push her away" Seth said and Dean sighed and sat down on the bench.

Jayme placed her bag into the divas locker room and told her fellow divas about her news then she went to hair and make up to prepare for her backstage segment with Orton. As they were doing her hair she was reading her lines for the script.

"JayBear!" She heard and put down her script and saw Alex standing opposite her.

"Hey RyBear" Jayme said with a small smile.

"You alright?" He asked sensing her tone wasn't the usual happy and fun.

"Just got into an argument with Dean" she said.

"What about?" He asked taking a seat opposite her.

"My recent storyline involving Orton. By the end of it I'll be divas champion. I thought he'd at least be proud of me" She said.

"Well you've gotta understand it from his point of view too. You're his girlfriend, he wouldn't want to see you kissing anyone storyline or not." Alex said.

"But I might not get an opportunity like this again." She said as they finished her hair and make up and Alex walked with Jayme to where Jayme and Randy were going to film the segment.

"Do the storyline. You'll be amazing. Dean will come round" Alex said and kissed her cheek. "Good luck" He said and walked off. Jayme turned around and saw Randy standing there with the camera crew and she walked over to them.

"Hey" She said.

"Great you're hear. Lets get started" The camera man said and called action.

_Jayme was standing opposite Randy and they were looking at each other with smiles on their faces._

_"I want you ringside with me tonight. Show you off to the world as my girl." Randy said._

_"I'll be right by your side Randy" Jayme smiled and placed her hand on his bicep._

_"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way babe" Randy said and gave Jayme a kiss on the cheek. "Let's get out there"_

The camera man yelled cut and told them both that they did well and then walked away leaving Randy and Jayme alone.

"This is all new to me." Jayme said.

"What is?" Randy asked looking at her.

"A romance storyline. Dean isn't happy though" She sighed.

"Why?" Randy asked looking at her.

"He doesn't like the fact that you get to kiss me. He is my boyfriend after all." She said then they were called for their match.

_Jayme made her way to the ring with Randy. The Shield were already in the ring and Dean was glaring at Randy then climbed out the ring and stood ringside. Jayme watched the whole match where Randy and Bryan won their match and she climbed into the ring and Randy kissed Jayme like the script said and even know Dean knew its only a script he still couldn't help but glare at them both then stormed backstage._

After their segment Jayme walked backstage and got showered and changed then went to The Shield locker room and Seth let her in and told her Dean was just in the shower. She nodded and sat on the bench. Seth and Roman were all dressed and waiting for Dean. Once Dean came out he was dressed and the four of them got into the car and Roman drove to the hotel. Once they got there Seth and Roman took off to the hotel bar while Jayme and Dean went up to their room.

"Are you okay?" Jayme asked, finally breaking the silence between the two.

"I'm fine" He said and shrugged then placed his bag down and yawned. She nodded and placed her own bag down then got her pjs out of her bag and went into the bathroom to change. She walked out and saw Dean already laying in bed. She sighed and climbed into bed beside him and laid on her side so that her back was to him. She heard him sigh then cuddled her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sighed and relaxed into his arms.

"I'm sorry I snapped" Dean said softly. She nodded not knowing what to say and he kissed her on her shoulder. "I love you" He whispered softly to her. She smiled and turned around to face him. He looked into her eyes. He was so tired and she smiled at how cute he looked when he was tired. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too" He smiled as she played with the hair on the back of his neck and she smiled as he sighed happily and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Jayme softly kissed his cheek and fell asleep beside him.

* * *

**I know. Bit of a sweet ending. I can't help it. I'm such a big softy, I love the cute moments. Anyway please review**


End file.
